ZZ Top
by JustAnotherIndividual
Summary: The team never realized Reid could play guitar, neither did they realize he was actually famous for his amazing skills among the rock community of Virginia. But tonight, they will.


**ZZ Top**

* * *

><p>Reid wasn't sure how he'd managed to be talked into the current predicament at hand, but he couldn't help but give a small grin in embarrassment as he realized what place they were entering. He knew this wasn't good, but he let it roll off his back. He didn't actually expect people to notice him, not after three years.<p>

He entered the bar, some music being played on the stage, though rock, wasn't as good as he recalled it being a few years ago.

"You guys..go here often?" Reid questioned, looking around a bit nervously a she bit his lower lip, sighing as he sat down at the table, leaning back into the cushion the rugged seats.

"Meh, every week or so. We switch places a lot." morgan replied offhandedly with a shrug and a mischievous smile as he watched a few women pass by, "Or at least, I do. I need a new pot of women every week, not the same ones all the time. See, here, are all the really hot rockers.."

Reid raised his eyebrows slightly, looking down at the table before looking back up to be met with familiar eyes of the same waitress he had danced with three years back.

"..What can I get you a-...Spencer? Hey, ZZ Top! Haven't seen _your _face around here in a while."

The dark haired, young, waitress put a hand on her hip with a smile as the others looked curiously at Reid who shied away from the stares, "Uh..yeah. I've been..busy."

"Too busy to have fun? Come on, ZZ."

"ZZ Top?" JJ questioned with a small smile playing on her lips, checking her watch off-handedly for the time. Her babysitter was scheduled to only have to be there for another three hours.

"What?" The waitress looked incredulous at the others, "He's never told you?"

They looked at her as though she'd gone crazy. The girl rolled her eyes, "Do you even remember, yourself, ZZ Top?"

Spencer swallowed, "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. Look, the band up there now? Sucks like hell. But the old band's still here. very Saturday they come in like the old burnouts they are and lounge around, talking about that _one _single night three years back. You _didn't _actually expect to come in here and act like no one would recognize you."

"Well, actually, I kinda did." Reid mumbled quietly.

"Is our boy here secretly a partier?" Morgan finally blurted out, dying to divulge in this inside-conversation, just _itching _to know what they were talking about.

The waitress smiled and sighed, putting a hand on her hip before turning around, "Hey guys, look who decided to show their ugly mug?"

A group of men who had to be in their fifties turned around and looked curiously at the boy sitting around the table, hand over his face which the waitress quickly smacked down as though she were his best friend.

"Is that..?" One murmured.

"ZZ! Man, how you been? Righteous. Were totally shredding tonight."

"We haven't played in three years."

"Tonight's better than ever then." The oldest looking one said gruffly with a large grin, "ZZ, get your scrawny ass up here, or consider yourself dead."

"Did you get a haircut? Looks way better than when it was long.." One man with a british accent murmured over the slowly silencing crowd.

Reid looked at the team who showed looks of both curiosity and amusement at what was about to happen.

They staggered up to the large stage, Reid grudgingly got up grabbing his sunglasses out of his bag and quickly placing them of his eyes, "Damn it.." He whispered as he made his way through the crowd.

The crowd looked in disbelief at the uncanny difference this group displayed. A group of men, obviously hard core rockers in their leather, long hair, and comical top-hats, and then came a much younger man who could be a day older than thirty, dressed in black trousers, converse, a tucked in white button-up beneath a dark blue vest, along with a black belt, and then a dark grey cardigan. His ray ban sunglasses completed the outfit, and although he looked like perhaps the cutest nerd you'd ever see, he definitely did 't fit the profile of a guitarist as he picked up the instrument carefully, slinging it onto himself.

He swallowed, looking towards the floor as the team watched with large grins plastered on their face.

"Oh my gosh." Garcia whispered with a small laugh, "This is _way _surprising, what do you think he can play? Something by beethoven on guitar?"

"Probably, baby girl.." Morgan replied, shaking his head with a small laugh, "Damn, I feel kinda bad for him."

"You think they _want _to make him look stupid?" Prentiss questioned quietly, though the slight entertainment in her voice could not be hidden.

"Maybe." JJ replied with a small giggle, "Poor Reid."

"Alright!" The man in center stage bellowed, "We've got a _guest _tonight. ZZ's here, and I think anyone whose a regular will remember that about three years ago-"

"Three years, four months, twenty four days, and two hours." Reid corrected quickly.

The man nodded, "What he said. _That _long ago, Spencer Reid came in here, offering to fill in for our dead guitarist, Pauly, God Bess his damned soul, but when said those words, I about laughed in his face. I gave him a chance though, and I'd like to say this. This boy, is about the best guitarist I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

A majority of the crowd cheered, hands waving, "ZZ's BACK!" A few screamed in excitement and Reid only looked more and more depressed, though he finally looked up and gave a small smile in appreciation for their cheering.

"From that day on, we've referred to him as ZZ Top. However, I think I'd like to show home much skill my boy here has for those of you who have never seen him perform, so we _won't _be playing ZZ Top at this moment. We'll be playing Stevie Ray. Pride and Joy."

Rossi raised his eyebrows, "Okay, maybe the kid isn't exactly as bad as you though, Morgan." Rossi jabbed with a small smirk on his face, the song being an actual favorite of his.

"Maybe not.." Morgan mumbled with anticipation.

Hotch sat back quietly, wondering if the youngest agent on his team would actually be able to pull off such a high level song.

All of there questions were answer at once as Reid finally took a sigh, looked at the others who nodded in confirmation that they were ready, and he played the intro.

Everyone within the audience who'd never heard the agent play before were absolutely stunned, especially when he slowly walked up to the mic and they were surprised to find he was going to be the singer of the song, the other man who had been at the mic, taking up the bass.

Reid's voice came out beautifully almost sounding identical to the original Stevie Ray Vaughn, how he had ever managed to change his voice that far off from his own, was beyond anyone in the audience.

As the song ended, a round of cheering came and Reid stepped back, face still straight and emotionless, eyes looking down towards the stage.

"One more!"

"ZZ TOP!"

The spokesperson of the group came to the mic and sighed, "One more? Alright, alright. If you insist. ZZ Top, Tush, it is then."

The next song came through just as perfect and when it wa finished, Reid returned to his table, sitting down, pinks tinged pink with embarrassment.

"Reid?"

Reid looked up to face JJ whose eyebrows were so far up, they were almost touching her hairline, "Yeah?"

"You realize how badass this makes you, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Something funny just conjured up in my head, so I decided to write it out. Hope it was as cool sounding in my head as it is here, published, on fan fiction. Look up the songs, yes they are real for those of you who don't know ZZ Top and Stevie Ray Vaughn. They are amazing, look up the songs while reading or listen and then read on, either way, imagine Reid playing those...EPIC. <strong>

Haha, couldn't let this plot slip from my mind so...**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
